


A Crate of Mangoes

by j_gabrielle



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Bond!T'Challa, Drabble, Moneypenny!Nakia, Pre-Relationship, Q!Everett Ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Ross sighs. "Take the next right and leave your car. There'll be a motorcycle stashed behind the bins. Hopefully you'll miss the next crate of mangoes.""Will you please, get over the mangoes!"





	A Crate of Mangoes

"Goddammit Panther, turn left! Left!"

Ross hears Nakia huff of a laughter coming in from the console next to him just as a three car pile up occurs on the screen in front of him. He groans, deep and heartfelt. Coulson will be dropping a stack of paperwork on his desk by the end of the day.

Said man catches his eye from across the room and raises an eyebrow. 

"Why did you even request me to take point on your surveillance if you weren't even going to listen to me?" He grouses, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Because you're the only one who can tame the Panther." Nakia answers without missing a beat. 

T'Challa growls, "Nakia!"

"See?"

Ross sighs. "Take the next right and leave your car. There'll be a motorcycle stashed behind the bins. Hopefully you'll miss the next crate of mangoes."

"Will you please, get over the mangoes!" T'Challa parks the car with a squeal of the tires, climbing out only to pelted with bullets. "I told you! I'll reimburse them!" The man grunts, returning fire.

Nakia cocks her head at him, eyes sparkling with mirth. The abrupt end of gunshots, the thuds of two bodies hitting the ground and joints twisting painfully carry through the speakers. "Ross!"

T'Challa pants, kicking a goon. Nakia takes a deep sip of her coffee mug. Ross keys in a sequence, revving the car to life remotely. Another sequence of codes, and he provides cover for T'Challa to make a grab for the motorcycle. 

"Please get back to HQ in one piece. I'd hate to think of the paperwork I'll have to do if you skid on a puddle." Ross says, calling in the sweepers to the alleyway. T'Challa's warm chuckle is muffled by the wind.

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

 "If you boys are done flirting," Nakia interjects before Ross can reply, "let's keep this channel clear for observation. And Panther? Keep to the small roads. Fury's orders."

Ross flips the 'Mute' button. "Nakia. Don't." He says, narrowing his eyes at her.

"What? I didn't say anything!" Nakia laughs, throwing her hands up, the picture of mock innocence. "All I think is that you should totally tap that."

"He's not interested."

"He most definitely is interested." Nakia scoffs. "Mangoes? Really?"

Ross shrugs, "It seemed important at time." He bites down on his lip, "You don't think..."

Nokia reaches over, the teasing line of her smile soft now. "If you never try, you'll never know." She says, patting the back of his hand. The flashing notification of the Panther coming into the garage of the building is bold and bright on his screen. "Good luck!" She winks, chortling when he flips her off.

Clearing his throat and tucking his hands under his arms, he heads to ask T'Challa out on a date.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't think this is my best work at all, and I'll probably come back to clean it up. But for now, I just wanted to post it out somewhere.


End file.
